


Sand Castles and Moats

by carolion



Series: 5 Hawaii 5-0 AUs I Have No Business Writing [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of a series of AUs: the one where they meet as kids on a playground. Inspired by the line: "It's my crime scene now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Castles and Moats

"Hey. _Hey!_ You big jerk -- I was using that!"

Danny had only turned his back for a minute - less than that, couldn't have been more than that - yelling at his sister to come help him dig this trench and scowling at her when she had waved him off dismissively, too caught up in spinning some poor kid she had no doubt bullied into playing with her on the tire swing. Danny had spared a few seconds to pity the kid (he'd been there, once, beguiled into listening to his sister when she suggested something, naive enough to think it would be fun for both of them, not just her) and then shrugged, turning back to the sand pit and the swivel sand digger he was using to dig a moat for his sand castle.

Only the seat wasn't empty, how he'd left it - there was a lanky, dark haired boy draped over it, his brow furrowed as he maneuvered the toy's shovel around, effectively knocking over one of the towers that Danny had built so painstakingly.

The kid looked up at Danny's outburst, lifting both his eyebrows in a way that suggested he hadn't learned how to lift just one yet.

"I don't see your name on it," the boy said coolly, apparently unaffected by Danny's angry stance, or by the ire in his voice.

Danny made a frustrated sound and marched over, annoyed to find that this kid was like, still three inches taller than him, even sitting down. It wasn't like he was _afraid_ or anything, but it certainly didn't put the odds in his favor.

"What, you didn't see me sitting on it?" Danny demanded, hands on his hips. "Or - hey, _my_ moat that I was working on?" he pointed viciously to the half-dug trench in a semi-circle around the sand toy that this boy had commandeered.

"Didn't see you, sorry." The kid had the guts to _smile_ at him, big and goofy, looking silly on his otherwise serious face. "This is my moat now -" and Danny fumed, irate, because _his_ moat? _His moat?_ "- but thanks for getting it started for me."

"You - you-!" Danny started. He could feel his face screwing up, took a deep breath, because he'd learned a few things from his sisters okay, and one of those things was how to yell until he got his way. But before he could really get started, there was a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off before his rant could get started.

"You know, I could use some help." The kid looked poker-faced at him, calm, not a trace of mocking. "With this moat-and-fort thing."

Danny squinted at him. "Yeah?" he asked, feeling a little unbalanced, because he was pretty sure this - this _bully_ was actually inviting him to join him. Like, work together or whatever.

"Yeah," the other boy said, smiling wide and goofy again. "I'm Steve."

"Danny," Danny muttered, introducing himself reluctantly. "Okay, okay. Stop knocking over the turrets then, you animal. And it's a _castle_ , not a fort," he complained, but knelt down in the sand anyway to help dig as Steve smiled.

"We're gonna get along great," Steve said, and Danny just rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://oi42.tinypic.com/jg6yj4.jpg) is the sand shovel I'm talking about. A favorite of mine when I was a kid. :)


End file.
